


Forged in Beskar

by Starofwinter



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Paz will always be there to pull his little brother out of the fire.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Forged in Beskar

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Paz and Din were both raised by the Forgemaster - I may have dreamed it, but I _swear_ the captions called her Mother the first time I watched the episode.

When Buir sends them out to defend Din as he fights against the aruetiise he once shared a table with, Paz nearly tells her that he’s managed them plenty well for the last few years. When he sees the foundling in his brother’s arms and the members of his former Guild standing against him, outnumbering him by the dozens, he can’t help but soften.

That was Din though, always starting fights he'd never be able to win, and needing someone to save his shebs.

Buir always said they struck sparks off each other because they were forged out of the same beskar. Both of them are stubborn and hot-headed - Paz isn't too proud to admit his flaws. Din just takes it far enough that he's going to get himself in too deep and no one will be there to pull him out of the fire. That's what scares Paz most.

He remembers the scared little boy he'd helped out of the destruction of his home, the little boy who'd clung desperately to him as he carried him away to a new life. The little boy he'd watched grow from a frightened, grieving little bird into a beskar-spined tra'sen. 

They'd grown up together, butting heads and spending hours doing chores around the forge together until they could learn to get along, their buir's watchful eye on them the whole time. 

Still. Din was his little brother, and while they would always strike the same sparks off each other, Paz loves him. When it comes time, and he has to make the choice to come out of the shadows to defend him, it isn't a choice at all. Din needs someone to cover him, and that will always be his ori'vod. 

**Author's Note:**

> aruetiise - non-Mandalorians  
> tra'sen - starbird  
> ori'vod - older sibling


End file.
